


together through and through

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: Derek's slowly gathering pieces of his family, and finds that it's defined by more than blood.-Big Brother Derek drabbles
Relationships: Derek Hale & Derek Hale's Pack, Derek Hale & Scott McCall
Kudos: 62





	together through and through

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

Derek hadn’t considered himself particularly paternal by any means, but he wondered for a second if Laura had felt the same way he was feeling right now, anxious and concerned for the teenager in the driver’s seat of his Camaro, not because she might wreck the thing (plausible), but because she might hurt herself.

Erica bounced in the seat, hair pulled back in a ponytail as Boyd and Isaac watched from across the parking lot. Derek had caught them placing bets on the damage earlier, but Erica didn’t seem deterred, blood red fingernails tapping impatiently against the wheel. “Okay, are we doing this or what?”

“Do you remember what the book said to do first?” Derek asked, because yes, they had gone over the drivers’ manual thoroughly before he even considered letting her behind the wheel of his car. 

“Before or after you start the car?” Erica asked, smiling sheepishly at the look Derek leveled at her. “Seatbelt, key, parking brake, drive?” She tried again.

He hoped he hadn’t given Laura this much of a migraine when she first started teaching him, after the fire, after Kate. (Still, he dealt with it, because karma, probably.)

“Alright, go on then. Around the light pole, then loop around. Slowly,” he added, feeling a cold shiver down his spine when Erica smirked and stomped on the gas.

* * *

He found a note on his door, very politely set on top of the doorknob, with Scott’s quick scrawl on it. _Mom made extra, said she thought you’d like it. - Scott_

He at least had the decency to close the door behind him, though why and how Derek continued to allow a bunch of teenagers access into his loft was still something he wasn’t sure about.

The loft reeked of Scott and Stiles and something spicy that immediately made his mouth water, and right where he said it’d be, in a glass container, was something bright red and still a bit warm to the touch. Derek had probably just missed them.

He sent Scott a quick thanks and sat on his bed with the lukewarm container of Mrs. McCall’s enchiladas, apparently, spicy enough to make his ears twinge, but in a good way. Peter would have called it sad, a grown ass man sitting on his bed eating leftovers in silence, but Derek had long stopped caring about what Peter said.

He must have dozed off after eating; he wasn’t used to _that_ much food all at once, and when he woke up he was in near darkness, with his phone displaying one returned message.

_Scott:_

_We’re brothers, right?_

* * *

“Why are the youths multiplying?” Peter had asked, when he caught sight of the actual pack of kids sprawled out on his bed.

“Because fuck you, that’s why.” Derek had responded, as he well should have.

But it was a question he was asking himself a lot, draping a blanket around Malia, his new cousin and Kira, not even a wolf but pack now, he supposed. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica and Cora were curled up so tight around each other that he wondered how they could breathe, but they got a blanket too. Scott and Stiles had framed each other around Allison and Lydia, all tangled limbs, while Scott’s new freshmen betas curled around them. 

Derek sighed and finished distributing as many blankets as he could, making a mental note to pick up some more. He should probably also invest in name tags for these kids. They’d probably all need them.

“You’re too soft.” Peter had said, and though his tone was casual, the unspoken insult hung heavy between them.

Derek rolled his shoulders and sat back, watching the group shift and settle more comfortably. It wasn’t perfect, and he sure as hell wasn’t cut out for this kind of life, but if Laura had managed to shove him out into the world as a halfway decent person, maybe he could to.

It’s what family’s supposed to do.


End file.
